


My First Taste of Honey

by Foxytales



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Past Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Underswap Papyrus, alcohol use, honeybbq
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxytales/pseuds/Foxytales
Summary: Pup and Stretch have been best friends for the longest time.  Their brothers both go out of town for training every so often, so they get together to hang out, usually partying it up together.Although this time, a mutual attraction and a few drinks into a bit of a fun, first time.-------I've been told to fix my paragraphs, so i did, I hope I did it right? ^^  If it needs fixing, feel free to message or DM me on Discord!





	My First Taste of Honey

It was just like every other time that their brother's went out for their special weekend to train, except that this time, when they were supposed to be back, it had started to get dark and was storming pretty hard. They'd gotten a call, saying that they were going to spend another week there and they were checking in to see if everything was okay.

 

"Yeah bro, everything's fine." Stretch had said, but had to cover his mouth to hide the slight hitched breath that came out of it, while he gave a glare down at the other skeleton between his legs, who just couldn't have waited for him to get off the phone before he started teasing, starting to palm him through his jeans while he looked at him with a heated face. Stretch flipped him off and tried to push him away, only to have Pup crawl over top of him and start to grind against him, his own pants tight as he softly groaned and panted, his tongue lolling out as he grinned knowingly at Stretch and the phone.

"Is that M'lord...?" he asked softly, while he kept grinding.

"WHO IS THAT PAPY?" Blue asked, and Stretch started to panic.

"I-I uh.. I in-invited P-Pup over..." he was able to cover the phone in time to hide a pleased groan, but tried to push Pup off. "S-stop... we're g-gunna get c-caught... _Nnngghh_.. f-ffuuuckk..." he panted softly, while Blue chirped on the phone, and then started to yell because Stretch wasn't listening. "I-I'm here B-Bro... _Nghh_..." He couldn't help the sound, and froze when it slipped out.

"PAPY, ARE YOU OKAY...?"

"y-yeah... ate too much.... _Nyeh heh_.."

"YOU KNOW BETTER THAN THAT! DO I NEED TO COME HOME AND TAKE CARE OF YOU?" He asked, concerned.

At this point, Stretch was growing more incoherent, so Pup snatched the phone from him and hovered above him, giving a particularly hard thrust to get a louder groan from Stretch. "Hey Blueberry, you don't gotta worry about Stretch... I'll take good care of him, I promise."

"OH, HELLO PUPPY! THANK YOU EVER SO MUCH! YOU ARE VERY KIND! I WILL PICK YOU UP A SURPRISE WHILE WE ARE HERE!"

Pup chuckled. "Thankyou.." There was a bit of yelling on the other end of the phone, before a different voice came on.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE UP TO, YOU DISGUSTING MUTT."

Oh stars, if that didn't send shiver's down his body and right into his cock... "M-M'lord.." he stammered.

"YOU'D BETTER NOT EVEN THINK OF TOUCHING ANY OF MY STUFF, AND CLEAN UP YOUR MESS, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?"

"Y-yes M'lord!"

"GOOD. IF YOU'RE A GOOD BOY, MAYBE, JUST MAYBE, I'LL GET YOU SOMETHING NICE WHILE WE'RE GONE. DON'T FORGET TO PLAY NICE EITHER..." Razz ordered. Pup grinned wide, knowing what his order was.

"Yes M'lord! T-thankyou M'lord!" he said, and then the phone was hung up.

 

Pup tossed the phone aside, before looking back down at Stretch, who was panting soft, flushed -- from both arousal and from their binge partying effects -- and was looking up at him, unsure of whether he wanted to continue or run away. Pup chuckled softly, unmoving at the hips, and leaned down to gently press a kiss to Stretch's teeth. At first, Stretch's eye's opened wide, and the magic there sparked to life, just as his soul began to beat hard and fast, but as Pup continued pressing his teeth against his own, he melted into it and then even began to return it. At first, it just felt simple, like it wouldn't go anywhere, but soon Stretch felt the small tingle of magic on his teeth as Pup started to run his tongue along them, and felt fingers being traced up along his side and his ribs. Stretch squirmed a little, but it felt good, just as the grinding had, and as he opened his mouth to gasp, Pup used it to his advantage to slip his tongue into Stretch's mouth and run it gently along the honey flavored tongue, showing him that he meant no ill intent, just that he wanted to have some mutual fun, and he would be as gentle as Stretch wanted him to be. If he didn't want it, then he wouldn't go any further.

 

Stretch warred with himself over what was happening. Sure, he had a crush on his best friend, but all they had ever done was kiss or tease each other before. Nothing sexual... But the tongue in his mouth right now.. it tasted so good... he really wanted more of this wonderful man, and took the leap he thought was needed, wrapping his tongue around Pup's and sucking on it. It was a step in the right direction, as Pup returned the kiss passionately, and they both spent the next little while entangling their tongues, ravaging each other's mouths, fighting for dominance with their tongues, all while grinding against each other again, and feeling out each other's bodies with their fingers. When they finally broke the kiss for a desperate breath of air, their mouths panted hot breaths of air, and were connected by a thick string of saliva.

 

Stretch was about to say something, when Pup suddenly started to attack his neck with nibbles and suckles, drawing moans and shudders out of him, making him pull at his sweater and writhe under him.

"W-we can't... n-not.. on t-th-- _haaahhh_...." He broke off in a moan, some drool starting to leak down his mouth. Pup grinned, knowing what he meant, and with a flick of his fingers, he teleported the two of them to Stretch's room, landing them on the mattress that lay on the floor a little roughly. It also forced them to press together a little rougher than intended, and made Pup's canines press into Stretch's neck, making him cry out in ecstasy. Pup quickly sat up, checking him to make sure he was okay, to find him a flushed, panting mess. It made his own face flush with lust and desire.

"Holy shit... A-are you.. a Masochist..?" he asked, and Stretch just gave him a desperate look.

"If you're gunna do something, fuckin _do it_ then... p-please..." he asked, and just the way his voice cracked made Pup lick his canines in desire.

"Oh, I'll be **_doing_** something alright, and _you_ better be ready..." he grinned, making Stretch flush more.

 

Pup started by pulling his own sweater and shirt off, and then peeled off Stretch's. Once the tops were off, he pushed Stretch to lay back down, and moved down inbetween his leg's to undo his pants. He practically drooled when he finally managed to free Stretch from his pants, and yanked his pants the rest of the way down.

"You look so fucking delicious..." He muttered, looking up at Stretch, but as he went to go and undo his own pants, Stretch started to tease himself and touch himself.

"Hey, stop that." Pup said, swatting his hands. Stretch whimpered, but kept doing it. Pup growled and jumped him, pinning him underneath him and grabbing his wrists, pulling them to his sides where he looped his shirt tightly around each wrist and tied them together behind his back, making it so that he couldn't touch himself.

"P-Pup, what the fuck!"

"Would you just let **_ME_** take care of you..!? Fuck!" he growled, irritated that he was hard and throbbing sooo badly in his pants and unable to do anything because of the selfish brat under him. Stretch huffed and went still, laying there while Pup got up and grabbed his bag from by the door. 'Never leave home without it~' he thought fondly, and brought it to the bed. "Do you trust me...?" Pup asked, gazing into Stretch's eyes. Stretch gave him a long look, but finally nodded.

"Yeah. I do." Stretch answered, gazing into his eyes. Pup chuckled and grinned.

"Good. Let's have some fun."

 

The first thing that Pup did was replace the shirt with real rope, that was softer on the wrists, and tied it to the bottom of his dresser, which he dragged over to be closer to the bed. He made sure that his wrists were comfortable and secure, and then tied a bandana over his eyes, making sure he couldn't see.

"I.. I don't know.. I.."

"Shh.. shh..." Pup gently kissed him, which settled him down, before Pup gently grazed his cheek with his thumb. "If at any time you want me to stop, we'll use a safeword. How does... Tuba? work for you..?"

Stretch chuckled. "Tuba, got it."

"Good. I'm going to continue now, and everything I do is to make you feel good, okay..?"

" _Nyeh_... o-okay.." Stretch replied shyly, to which Pup smiled at his bravery and with one more quick kiss, began his work.

 

He started with nibbling, kissing and suckling at his neck, which got an immediate response of moans and whimpers, especially as he started to nibble down his sternum and ribs and work his claws and teeth into his ecto flesh. It left him panting, drooling and cursing as he writhed under Pup. As he moved lower, massaging and nibbling at his pelvis, something about Stretch's cock caught his eye.

"You're knotted...?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Whaa...? O-oh... Y-yeah.. It.. _nmm_... f-feels better..." he groaned, and then lost his breath when he felt a sudden warmth around the head of his cock. " _NGHH_ F-fuuckk!" he cried out, pulling at the restraints, and then panting and keening loudly when he felt that warmth engulf him more and more. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before in his life, and it made his body shudder and rattle, as the feeling would go back up to the head of his dick, and then take him back in, almost all the way to the knot again, and continue like that, at a slow and steady pace. "oooh ffuuuuuckkk...." he whispered shakily, gasping and whimpering, groaning loudly when he felt something warm coil around his thick shaft and squeeze him while he sucked. " _Ahhh_ ~! F-fuuckk! S-so good..." he was making too much noise for Pup's liking, as he kept sucking but he kept it up for a few minutes before pulling away with a ' _pop_!' sound, licking any pre-cum away from his face.

"Your turn~" he purred, _finally_ getting out of his own pants and letting out the most satisfied moan from just the pressure release on his cock. Stretch looked almost scarred at the sound, and Pup couldn't help but grin. "Just gettin my pant's off man, no worries." he said, crawling up and sitting on top of Stretch's chest.

"Oof... U-uh..."

"You're okay, don't worry.." Pup said, gently stroking his cock and groaning softly. "Open your mouth."

 

Stretch did as he was told, slowly opening his mouth, and Pup wiped a little pre with his fingers, sticking them into Stretch's mouth so he could at least have a taste. Stretch poked his tongue at the fingers, tasting the sweet buy tangy magic, and then wrapped his tongue around them, sucking the pre off them and sucking the finger's in a teasing way as he cleaned them off. He actually didn't mind the taste, and found himself wanting more, while Pup found himself entranced by the sucking motion, his cock twitching and aching to be in that position. Stretch finally let go of the fingers with a gasp, but while he was catching his breath, Pup had started to stroke himself again, and gave him the command to open again. He did, and Pup added: 'Don't bite; you'll be punished.' Stretch wondered what he meant, but soon knew, as soon as he felt a girthy, sweet and tangy tasting thing on his tongue. He tried to mimic what Pup had done and began to suckle on it, wrapping his tongue around it as he did suck.

" _Mnnn_.... Good boy..." Pup said softly, stroking Stretch's skull as he suckled the tip, although he pushed his hips forward to try and make him take more, and he tried hard, but the position was awkward, and with how horny Pup was, soon he couldn't help himself but thrust, and Stretch started gagging. "R-relax your throat.." Pup said, and he tried, but he was still gagging and shook his head, so Pup had to stop, even though he was panting. He pulled his dripping cock from Stretch's mouth, and he coughed a few time's, some drool and pre splattering his mouth and face.

"S-sorry..." he said, and Pup leaned down to kiss him deeply.

"Don't be, you did good for your first time. I'll teach you more sometime..." he promised, and got up off his chest.

 

He moved back down inbetween his legs, and gave Stretch a few gentle stroke's, pulling some moans from him, while he sucked and drooled on the fingers of his other hand. As he took Stretch back into his mouth and began sucking on the tip, his drool-lubed fingers began to gently massage and prod at Stretch's ass.

"W-whoa P-Pup what're you...?!" Stretch panicked, tensing up. Pup growled while still having Stretch's cock in his mouth, making Stretch groan from the pleasurable vibrations. Pup tried again with his finger's while trying to distract him with sucking, but again he whimpered, uncomfortable. Pup pulled off the cock, and stilled Stretch's legs.

"Hey, asshole, I'm trying to prepare you so I don't tear you a new one. You said you trusted me, let me do what I have to do. If you really want me to stop, say the safe word, okay?" He said and after consent, he continued, but only after grabbing a small vibrator from his bag by the bed. He started to suck again, slow and gentle -- he didn't want Stretch to cum or be too over stimulated yet -- while he moved to rub his fingers back at Stretch's entrance. After a few minutes, he started to slowly push one finger in, and Stretch made a sound that... well, it sounded uncomfortable, but not painful, as he huffed and groaned and cursed, until Pup was knuckle deep inside him. "See, wasn't so bad, hmm...?" Pup asked, followed by a long lick to the bottom of his cock. Stretch was breathing heavier, but the minute Pup started to suck him off again and rock his finger into him gently...

"H-holy f-f-fuck.. _h-haa_ - _haaahhh_...~! O-oh g-god, w-what're you.... _Nnnmmfuuh_...." Stretch keened, making Pup grin, hearing the pleasured moans from his partner, so he started to pull his finger back and thrust it in a little more, pulling more moans from Stretch.

 

He slowed down and pushed in a second finger, getting a surprised grunt and pant, although they started to dissolve into moans too, especially when he started to thrust them and scissor them, while he continued to suck. It got to be good enough for Stretch that he started to thrust back against the fingers thrusting into him, moaning high pitched and wanting more. After a few more minutes of this, Pup pulled his fingers out, leaving Stretch bewildered and whining at the loss. He heard some sucking sounds, and soon, something .. somewhat cold.. was re-inserted. It made his face twist up, especially since it went deeper than the fingers had, but it still felt good once it started to get pushed deeper and thrusted in and out. Pup grinned and watched him, and couldn't wait to see his reaction when he turned on the dial. When he turned the dial for the vibrator, the humming not only surprised Stretch, but _fuck_ if that didn't make him feel good! He let out a cry of pleasure, pulling hard at his wrist restraints as Pup pushed it as deep as he could, and then started to fuck him with it, pulling whimpers, groans and moans from him, all higher pitched than his original voice as he voiced his pleasure, not ashamed at all to hide it. He also began to suck him eagerly again, making Stretch a moaning and writhing mess within minutes. He hummed his appreciation, sending vibrations through his cock, making him feel even more pleasure, and when he heard Stretch's breathing pattern and voice pattern change, he doubled his sucking efforts with the goal of making him come. He wrapped his long tongue around Stretch's length and began to suck hard, and soon Stretch was panting and almost gasping for air.

" _Ghh_.. P-Puuhh..H-hoooolyy ffffuuckk.. I.. I t-think... _ahh_ f-fuck... g-gunna c-cum.. g-gunna c-cumm!" he sucked in a deep breath and with a loud, gutteral groan, a cry of Pup's name, and an arch of his hips up into Pup's mouth, he came hard, down Pup's throat and into his mouth, filling it up, which he couldn't be happier to drink up and swallow like the horny dog he was. He sucked him through his orgasm, and only turned off the vibe to not over-stimulate him, before he broke away with a wet, dripping maw,  to crawl up and capture Stretch in a loving kiss, entangling their tongues and forcing Stretch to taste himself.

 

After a long, heated kiss, Pup pulled away with a small chuckle and untied his wrist restraints and blindfold.

"That was just the start.. I had to get you ready for the.. 'best' part.." he chuckled when Stretch smiled nervously, still breathing heavily, and before he could retort, Pup quickly grabbed himself, and while he hovered over top of Stretch, he began to poke and press himself at Stretch's entrance.

"W-wait, W-what're you.. _Ngghhh_...~!" Stretch grit his teeth and breathlessly groaned in an uncomfortable pain, as he felt the burning stretch of Pup pushing his cock into him, very slowly, pushing all the way in and forcing himself in until he was fully seated up to his knot, before he let his body rest slightly and panted above him.

"Y-you're so f-fuckin tight.." he said in a growl, leaning down to kiss Stretch, who numbly accepted his kisses, feeling too full and sore to do anything else. Pup licked and kissed at the tears that had formed in the other's eyes, gently and affectionately, which opened him up a little to receive more kisses, and soon they were sharing gentle kisses and entwining their tongues gently, before Pup started to very gently roll his hips. It earned a shocked gasp and groan from Stretch, making him pull at his ribs and huff out high pitched breaths, turning his head away as he once grit his teeth again. "A-are you okay..?" Pup asked in a shakey voice, forcing his hips still, allowing his partner a breath of air, to which he softly whimpered.

"J-just.. n-not r-ready..." he whined, even though Pup knew that it would feel better if they started moving. He pulled a little ways out, much to the discomfort of Stretch, and added more spit lube to where they were joined, before pushing back in, continuing on doing that a few times until he was nice and wet, and his face was bright orange with embarrassment at the fact of how wet Pup had lubed him up with spit. It was warm, wet, sticky and squishy... Pup just grinned lewdly and spat into his hand, before wrapping it around Stretch's length and giving it a few gentle, slow strokes. He gasped loudly, his eyes and mouth parting wide as his fingers gripped into the cushions, groaning loudly as he allowed Pup to stroke him, that glorious hand squeezing him and slicking around his length in the most delicious way, and he didn't even realize until after Pup let out a choked groan of his own, that he had started to thrust into it, therefore, sliding and squeezing his ass up and down Pup's thick cock.

" _Nnhh_ ffuckk.." Pup breathed against Stretch's neck, as he began to gently roll his hips again, this time, Stretch beginning to moan softly underneath him as he breathlessly returned the thrusts, wrapping one arm around Pup's neck and shoulder, the other splaying across his chest.

 

It wasn't too long before Pup was pulling out about halfway and thrusting back in, making Stretch see stars and groan out, leaning his head back to get more air as Pup thrusted into him, a little more with each thrust, a little harder, and he was starting to groan and moan with a high pitch in his voice, especially when he felt the cock pull almost all the way out and then hilt in him hard, starting to keep up at that pace.

" _Auughh_ f-fuckk!" he groaned, spreading his legs as his eyes started rolling back, the lights in them shifting to fuzzy hearts, while he tried to shift his hips to get Pup to hit the spot that felt so good again. Instead, Pup grabbed his hips with his hands, and started to pound into him, grunting and groaning as his tongue lolled and hung out, dripping drool as he fucked, the juices of their joining starting to lube up his knot, as he fucked him harder, starting to chase his end.

"F-fuck you're so b-beautiful, Honey..." he growled, making Stretch gasp and writhe under him, starring up at him, his eyes full of lust but also searching for what he meant. Sure their bodies were quite different -- Pup's body was full of cracks, scars and cuts. While Stretch's body was clean with unmarred bones. He went to ask something, when Pup took hold of his length again and started stroking him, making his words die out in a loud moan, especially when his neck started to be nibbled and sucked on again. Pup smiled at all the delicious noises Stretch was making, and moved up to kiss him again, this time Stretch dominating the kiss in a feverish, frantic way. That was fine with Pup, although he didn't know how much longer he could keep going. Although it was Stretch that broke the kiss, when he felt a pressure start to build up, and it was unlike anything he had ever felt before, especially when he had just taken care of himself.

" _H-haa_.. F-fuuckk, P-Pup... I-I think I... _ah fuck_..." he groaned, his legs squeezing together and his toes clenching. Pup grinned and gave his cock a squeeze, jerking him harder.

"Cum for me Honey~" he purred, and it was just enough to make Stretch see stars, as he threw his head back and let out a loud, guttural cry, arching his back as he came hard, all over Pup's hand, chest and belly, as well as his own belly, chest and pelvis. Pup stroked him through his orgasm to maximize the feeling, and once he had finished, he quickly grabbed his hips and fucked him hard, grunting as he chased his own release, making Stretch cry out at the quick, hard pace. It only took a few hard thrusts, before Pup cried out too, giving a hard thrust, forcing his knot deep inside Stretch and spilling even deeper inside him with a groan, still fucking him gently as he continued to spill. Stretch groaned again, a gentler orgasm overcoming him when he felt the gush of cum fill him up, making him gasp, especially as Pup collapsed atop him and gently massaged his belly, breathing hard against his neck and face, as he gently nibbled and kissed at his jaw. The two of them shared breathless kisses, as they tried to catch their breath, Stretch whimpering a little when he felt Pup come again inside him.

"W-what...?" he tried to wiggle free, but was held still by Pup.

"We're.. we're c-connected right now... j-just relax.. I'll take care of you, okay...?" he mumbled, gently kissing at his jawline. Stretch, who was feeling tired, allowed it, and welcomed Pup rubbing his swelling belly as it swelled up with his partner's cum, that was still flowing into him every few minutes. Every time there was a gush of cum, it made him groan or shiver, because it felt _good_... but since they were connected, there wasn't anywhere they could really go, so he wrapped his arms around Pup and held him close, allowing him to lay on top of him, earning a small chuckle. Stretch smiled and kissed the top of his head and nuzzled him, while their breathing settled out together, and their souls started to beat as one.

 

Soon, the two of them were close to drifting off to sleep, when Pup gently whispered while stroking Stretch's cheek.

"I.. love you, Honey.." he whispered, gently kissing under his eye socket, before resting his head back under his chin and tucking it by his neck. He figured Stretch was already asleep.. Stretch couldn't believe what he had heard... His cheeks dusted orange, and his eye's opened as he looked at the body on top of him. He had thought about saying it numerous times before but had been too scared.

"I love you too, Horndog." he joked, but felt Pup smile against his neck, and Stretch held him tighter to show that he meant it, kissing the top of Pup's head before he nuzzled his way into a cuddle and with a heavy, content sigh from the both of them, now that they were comfortable and content, they both were able to fall asleep quite easily.

 

This was just the first of many fun times that they shared...

**Author's Note:**

> A friend and I have a roleplay where Pup and Stretch are best friends, and this is where this is based on. It's from their past (they currently have mates and are just best friends).
> 
>  
> 
> If you like what I write, please feel free to message me or leave a comment! You can also find me at Foxytales.tumblr.com :3


End file.
